


when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: “What is lemonade?” Simons questions, frowning at the unfamiliarity of the word. He’s never heard of such a thing, let alone knowing what it looks like.“It’s a drink,” Baz explains vaguely, all while trying to stifle his laughter. Penny shoots him a disapproving look, and Simon just seems confused.





	when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for this: umm it's a person questioning the purpose of lemons but i don't want to post swear words and i don't want to write them either 
> 
> i'm absolutely fine with swearing, but i don't like to use it unless it's necessary
> 
> part 3 of august prompt set  
prompt set from: https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/

“Why would anyone use lemons? This tastes horrible,” Simon says, grimacing at the sour tang of the fruit. He’s currently in Penny’s kitchen with her and Baz, and the three of them are supposed to help prepare something for dinner. 

“What kind of sheltered life have you been living?” Baz asks, taken aback by Simon’s words. “Lemons are delicious.”

Simon frowns at him and takes another bite, eating it as if it were an orange. Penny watches him in horror. Baz chuckles, clearly entertained by Simon’s lack of knowledge.

“I don’t see what’s so great about it,” Simon emphasizes, scrunching up his face. “You’re crazy, Baz.”

“Simon! You’re not supposed to eat them like that alone!” Penny clarifies, shaking her head and reaching for it. “You act like you’ve never seen one in your life.”

“Well, I have. Like once. I barely get enough food over the summer, and you expect me to know about exotic fruits?” 

Baz snorts. “Lemons aren’t exotic.”

Penny rolls her eyes, and takes a fresh lemon out from the bag. She grabs the kitchen knife and carefully slices it into perfect halves. Simon huffs. 

“Again?” he asks, glaring at the abomination.

“Yes, again. I’m going to teach you how to use it the right way,” Penny tells him, turning around to reach for a glass in the dishwasher. 

“You’re going to drink that?” Simon asks, his jaw dropping in disbelief. He’s not sure if he’s dreaming or if this is reality, because these two must be out of their minds to share a mutual love of lemons. Maybe he’s in an alternate universe, and the world is working against him. 

“Yes, but not just pure lemon juice, dummy,” she elaborates, chuckling lightly to herself at Simon’s expression. Even so, she can’t help but feel kind of sad that he never had the opportunity to do these kinds of things as a child. The life he had was never the life he deserved, and she hopes to serve him right, even if he’s pretty much an adult by now. 

“Lemonade?” Baz asks, leaning against the counter. He watches intently as Penny searches the cabinets for the needed ingredient. 

“Yeah,” she replies, pulling out a jar of sugar. “Got it.”

“What is lemonade?” Simons questions, frowning at the unfamiliarity of the word. He’s never heard of such a thing, let alone knowing what it looks like. 

“It’s a drink,” Baz explains vaguely, all while trying to stifle his laughter. Penny shoots him a disapproving look, and Simon just seems confused. 

“It’s a drink made out of water, sugar, and lemon juice, to be exact,” Penny says, delving in deeper than Baz. “You have to try it.”

“So that’s why people like lemons!” Simon exclaims, coming to the realization that no, people aren’t actually insane and they don’t enjoy the sour taste without adding a bit of sugar beforehand.

“Yes, Simon. You think we just eat them like how you did?” Baz comments, smirking. 

“How would I know?” Simon grumbles, rolling his eyes at Baz. He turns his attention away to look at Penny instead, wanting to learn more about this ‘lemonade’.

“Look,” Penny tells him, picking up a citrus squeezer in her right hand while pulling the glass over with her left. “You use this to get the juice out, and then you add water after you’re done.”

“Obviously,” Baz says, opening the freezer. “You forgot the ice.”

“Oh,” Penny says, handing the tool over to Simon so he can try. “Yeah, you can add ice if you like it cold.”

Baz picks up a few pieces from the ice box inside and tosses them in the glass. Penny starts opening the cap of the sugar container and grabs a spoon from the rack. 

“I think I’m done?” Simon states, though it comes out more like a question that anything. 

“Not bad, not bad, Snow,” Baz says. For someone who never compliments anybody, that may be the closest thing to a kind phrase Simon can get out of him. 

“Okay, that’s good. Now you add water,” Penny tells him, handing him the pitcher. 

“How much?” 

“Fill up three quarters of the glass cup, I guess. There’s not really a set amount, so you just do whatever you think is right. It’s one serving, so how much water would you normally get?” 

“Okay,” Simon says, starting to pour water into the glass. Penny scoops a spoonful of sugar and drops it in when he’s done, leaving the spoon as well for him to mix it. 

“Try it!” Baz prompts, leaning forward on the counter with both of his elbows to prop himself up. “You’ll like it.”

“Okay, okay,” Simon responds, rolling his eyes. He brings the glass up to his lips and takes a sip. 

“So?!” Penny asks, seeming just as excited as Baz is. Simon still thinks they’re such children. 

“It’s… actually wonderful,” Simon tells them, smiling. 

Baz and Penny high-five each other. 

“Now he’ll be consuming more than just butter,” Baz says.

Penny rolls her eyes. “Honestly. I don’t know how he does it.”

“I’m right here, you guys. And don’t insult butter. It’s good.”

**Author's Note:**

> yea, i am aware that simon probably DOES know what lemonade is, even considering his circumstances, but like for the sake of this story let's ignore that


End file.
